Uncle Coop
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Not everything is what it seemed when Wyatt called Coop "Uncle Coop" in the series finale. Forget the whole "they are one in the future" or whatever crap they feed Phoebe in the finale about Coop  who I do actually like, but alas I am a Cole fangirl .


**Title:** Uncle Coop

**Rating:** T, just in case.

**Summary:** Not everything is what it seemed when Wyatt called Coop "Uncle Coop" in the series finale. Forget the whole "they are one in the future" or whatever crap they feed Phoebe in the finale about Coop (who I do actually like, but alas I am a Cole fangirl). PHOLE FTW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, at all. Not even just a little bit. _**sighs sadly**_

After the battle with Christie and Billie the house was quiet and still. Paige had gone home with Henry, Piper and Leo had taken the boys for a spur of moment family vacation, leaving Phoebe alone with her thoughts. Out of everything that had happened, dying (not that she remembered it), calling the Hallow into herself as well as her sisters, and Christie's death at Billie's hand, after all of that there was only one thing that rang in her head.

"Uncle Coop." Wyatt had said it, earning brotherly smack from Chris. The very moment those words were spoken Phoebe felt something die inside of her, something she hadn't even realized was still alive. Hope. Hope for Cole. Because if Coop wasn't just Coop but Uncle Coop that meant that Cole would never be Uncle Cole. And even though he's dead there has always, always been just a small piece of Phoebe's heart that hoped somehow, someway Cole would find his way back to her and they would get the life they deserve, together. Two simple words -'Uncle Coop'- had destroyed Phoebe's hope.

Phoebe didn't even know she was crying until a tear dropped on her hand. She tried to wipe them away but they were only replaced with more, with a sob she gave in. She mourned for Cole in a way she never had before. She mourned the loss of hope. And she mourned the loss of a future she would never have. Lost in her grief Phoebe didn't notice as Coop suddenly appeared in front of her.

It gave Coop a chance to study Phoebe, to read her and what he found broke his heart. Phoebe did love him, but it wasn't the unbreakable, all consuming love that he wanted from her. It was a delicate love that would eventually be broken and then just fade into oblivian as she moved onto the next man trying to fill the gaping hole in her heart and soul. With a silent sigh, Coop faded from the Halliwell manor and appeared before the Elders and an Angel of Destiny.

"I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot, especially given what you've already granted me in allowing Phoebe and I to be together but there is a problem with that. Phoebe and I, as much as this pains me to say, aren't soulmates. Our love isn't true and deep, it won't last lifetimes and eternity. It can't because she already has a soulmate. And she needs her soulmate to live the life she deserves. So I come here to ask you to give Phoebe her soulmate back."

The Elders looked to The Angel of Destiny standing along side them. He gave a slight nod, confirming that Coop's words are true.

"And who is The Charmed One's soulmate?"

"Cole." Coop spoke the other man's name with a quiet defeat. Again the Elders looked to the Angel of Destiny for confirmation. The Angel had his eyes closed as he looked into the many different possible futures. He looked towards the Elders nodding once again before fading from their sight.

"This is not something that can be done easily. For Cole is dead and has been dead for quite some time."

"I know that. I've come to offer my powers as a trade. Make me mortal and give my powers to Cole so he may return from the dead and be with Phoebe again." The Elders communicated with each other silently and then as one turned back towards Coop.

"It is agreed, we shall make you mortal and bring back Cole for The Charmed One."

"Wait! Let me talk to Phoebe first, explain to her. I need to say goodbye." The Elders agreed, giving him one hour before the deed would be done.

Coop disappeared before their eyes, he reappeared out of the Manor. He looked in at Phoebe through the glass. She wasn't cryin anymore but there was a sadness in her eyes that he was certain would never go away if she wasn't reunited with Cole. Coop couldn't bring himself just go straight in there. Instead he waited in the small backyard, pacing back and forth for 30 minutes before he built himself up enough to go in there and explain to Phoebe and say goodbye.

"Phoebe?" He said, appearing right in front of her for the second time that day.

"Coop!" Phoebe was startled and she hastily scrubbed a hand across her face hoping that it wasn't obvious that she had been crying.

"Phoebe there's something I need to tell you, something I need to explain to you before... "

"Before?" Phoebe asked, worried about where he was going with this.

"I'm a cupid. I bring people together, it's what I do. Sometimes it lasts forever and sometimes it doesn't. I'm about to bring two people together and I know it will last forever. I know because I've seen inside one of their souls. But there's a cost to bring these two souls together again and the cost is my powers."

"Your powers? Coop you're giving up everything for a couple of people you don't even know."

"Actually I do know them, well I know one of them. And yes, I'm giving up my powers for them because I know in my heart that it's worth it."

"Why? Why is it worth it?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I love this woman enough to want her to be happy, even if it's not with me." Coop said sadly, giving Phoebe a knowing look. He watched as the realization dawned on Phoebe.

"Me? You're giving up your powers for me to be with... someone else?"

"Yeah... "

"Who? Who else could I possibly be with in this world Coop?"

"This man isn't in this world Phoebe, not at the moment anyway. You loved him before and you still love him now." Phoebe swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Cole... " She whispered. Coop nodded sadly. "But Cole is dead!"

"That's where my powers come in. The Elders are going to strip me of my powers and give them to Cole so he can be brought back, to you." Phoebe felt the tears sting at her eyes as she looked the man in front of her. She suddenly understood Wyatt's words. Coop wasn't their uncle because he married Phoebe. No, Coop would be their uncle because from this moment on, for giving Phoebe something she needed so badly, Coop was family. With a small cry, Phoebe threw herself in his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kept chanting over and over again as she squeezed him tightly. Coop pulled away from Phoebe and smiled. Even though this was hurting him, it was worth it to see that light in Phoebe's eyes.

"I only have about 20 more minutes before it happens but I just wanted you to know before hand. To prepare yourself and to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Phoebe echoed.

"Yes when it's done, I'll be leaving."

"Coop you can't leave. You are giving me something more precious to me than I think you even realize. You are a part of this family now. You are Uncle Coop." Phoebe spoke softly as she looked into the Cupid's eyes. Coop felt something tighten in his chest as Phoebe spoke and he decided that he woud stay. He never had a family before and Phoebe was offering one to him. It may not be the kind of family he thought he would be having with her but it was a family none the less. He would build a life in San Fransisco with his new found family and maybe one day, he would find his own love.

"Will you stay?" She asked. Coop nodded and was rewarded with another hug.

"Oh my God! Cole is coming back! I have to call Paige and Piper!" Phoebe said, reaching for her phone. She called both her sisters and explained everything that Coop told her. A few minutes later (after Paige and Henry stopped to pick up Piper, Leo and the kids) her whole family was there waiting with her. There was only a few more minutes left and suddenly Phoebe felt more nervous than she ever had in her entire life. She paced the length of the sitting room until Paige threw Chris' teddy bear at her.

"Sit down lady! You're gonna pace yourself to death before Cole even gets here!" Paige said from her spot on Henry's lap. Phoebe sat down and began wringing her hands nervously.

"Another minute." Coop spoke causing Phoebe to jump out her chair. She hugged him fiercely again.

"Thank you so much!" She whispered to him and then stepped back.

Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed Coop's whole body causing everyone to turn away and shield their eyes. It lasted for a few minutes and as it began to fade two figures could be seen standing side by side. Phoebe held her breath but the second she saw Cole her whole world lit up. She was frozen to her spot, just drinking in his presence. Cole turned to look at her and offered a small, hopeful smile.

"Prue says hi." He said with a shrug. Phoebe let out a cry and ran across the room, jumping into his arms and kissing him desperately. As the kiss ended, they simply gazed at each other.

"I love you Cole, I love you so much." Phoebe whispered.

"I've always loved you Phoebe, always." Cole replied, hugging her tightly against him.

Coop took a step back. He and the rest of the family watched the two lovers reunite with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Looking down Coop noticed the Cupid ring was still on his finger, with a heavy heart he removed it and looked towards Cole and Phoebe. They turned to him together, as one. Silently Coop held out the ring and Cole took it, slipping it on the middle finger of his right hand.

"Thank you." Cole said sincerely, holding out his hand. Coop nodded, shaking the offered hand and stepping back once again.

As the years passed, Coop did find love. With Billie. They had both lost something important to them, her sister, his powers and Phoebe. They mourned those losses together and leaned on each other as they found their spots within the Halliwell family. Coop also witnessed Phoebe and Cole's love become stronger. They got married, had three beautiful children (who all called him Uncle Coop) and grew old together.

And their love, the love of a witch and a former demon, between a woman and a man, lasted beyond lifetimes and eternity.


End file.
